Rarity/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 1-13
The Return of Harmony Part 1 Rarity under her umbrella S02E01.png|This is one lady who fears no popcorn. Rarity helping S02E01.png|I have magic, I can help without leaving my umbrella Rarity "Spike, Twilight will come up with something" S2E01.png|"Spike, Twilight will come up with something." Main Six dashing in S2E01.png|Rarity and her friends arriving to Celestia's castle. Main 6 coming in S2E01.png|Rarity and her friends running in. Main 6 following Celestia S2E01.png|The ponies and Celestia, walking through the castle. Main 6 looking at Celestia S2E01.png Main 6 following Celestia 2 S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 in front of door S2E01.png Main ponies listening to Celestia S02E01.png Twilight 'Why don't you' S2E01.png|Rarity standing beside Applejack. Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png The elements of harmony are needed again S2E1.png The ponies watch the door open S2E01.png Rarity admiring S2E1.png|"You can keep the Elements, I'll take that case!" Main six ponies surprised S2E01.png Celestia and Main 6 stare at the empty box S2E01.png|Celestia's shocked face is priceless Pinkie leaves the scene S2E01.png Main six standing around the empty box S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 hears Discord's voice S2E01.png Celestia main cast S2E01.png Celestia and main ponies frowning at Discord S2E1.png Discord talking about Rarity and her Element S2E1.png Applejack talking to Discord S2E01.png Discord increasing in size S2E1.png Discord is spread on three windows S2E1.png Main 6 in front of maze entrance S2E01.png|Here we are. Twilight and Rarity before losing horns S2E1.png|Twilight and Rarity Twilight and Rarity losing horns S2E1.png|Wait... TwilightRarity WheresYourHorn S02E01.png|"Your Horn!" TwilightRarity WheresMyHorn S02E01.png|"My Horn!" TwilightRarity AHHHHHHHH S02E01.png|"Eeek!" Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png|The ponies, hiding behind Twilight. Twilight "Give us our wings and horns back!" S2E01.png|"Give us our wings and horns back!" Discord 'Good luck, everypony' S2E01.png|"Good luck, everypony!" Discord laughing S2E01.png Twilight 'We have each other' S2E01.png Rarity and Pinkie smiles S2E01.png|Rarity and Pinkie, know Rainbow Dash is right. Main 6 ready to begin S2E01.png Main 6 separated S2E01.png|Calm down! Rarity 'See you in the center' S2E01.png|"See you in the center." Applejack 'Yee-haw!' S2E01.png|"Hee-yaw!" Rainbow, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie and Rarity talk to each other on-screen S2E1.png|"See you guys there!" Fluttershy scream Rarity horn error S2E1.png|Rarity has her horn in an animation error. Vision of main 6 arguing S02E01.png Fluttershy angry reflection S02E01.png Pinkie in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png Rarity in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png|"Fine!" Rarity walking through the maze S2E01.png Rarity being snobby S2E1.png Rarity running to a rock wall S2E01.png|Ouch! Rarity shielding eyes S2E1.png Rarity sees the three small diamonds S2E01.png|"OH MY!" Rarity in front of shining gems S2E01.png Rarity admiring large gems S2E1.png Rarity admiring gems S2E1.png Rarity in a trance S2E01.png|Rarity is about to be corrupted. Rarity being hypnotized S2E1.png|"Yes, I like very much" Rarity with swirly eyes S2E01.png Rarity trying to resist gems S2E1.png|'no'! Rarity resisting like a lady S2E1.png|I will not take it Rarity must resist S02E01.png Rarity dragging herself away from the gems S2E01.png Rarity sneaking S2E1.png Rarity attacking gems S2E1.png|"MINE!" Just your average Minecraft player. Rarity digging through the rock wall S2E01.png|Only Rarity can mine diamonds with bare hooves and without an iron pickaxe. Grey Rarity smirking S2E1.png Grey Rarity planning something S2E1.png Rarity with her "diamond" S2E1.png Rarity giant diamond S2E01.png Rarity 'get you home' S2E01.png|"Now to get you home!" Grey Rarity carrying large gem S2E1.png|A little too heavy for Rarity. Rarity carrying large rock S2E1.png|Rarity and Tom, her rock-friend Rarity 'what do you mean boulder' S2E01.png|"What do you mean, "boulder"?" Rarity "This big beautiful bedazzling rock" S2E01.png|"This big beautiful..." Rarity "bedazzling" S2E01.png|"...bedazzling rock..." Rarity - This is a diamond! S02E01.png|"...is a diamond! Rarity pointing at Twilight S2E01.png|"Keep your envious little eyes off it! I found it and it's mine fair and square!" Rarity carrying the boulder S2E01.png|Yeah, so you're seriously going to carry the boulder all the way to home? Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack and Twilight S2E01.png Pinkie, Rarity and Applejack S2E01.png|The Three Greys. Rarity asking for help S2E01.png|"A little help here." Twilight helping Rarity carry the boulder S2E01.png|Twilight help to Rarity Rarity "I know where you live" S2E01.png|"But don't get any ideas about my gem! I know where you live." Main 5 walking through the maze S2E01.png Grey Rarity being snobby S2E1.png Main 5 surprised S2E01.png|What's going on?! Fluttershy gets wings back and Rarity gets horn back S2E01.png Discord victorious S2E01.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Flutterjerk about to annoy Pinkie S2E2.png Applejack talking to Rarity S2E02.png Rarity about to kick Applejack S2E02.png|Don't touch my diamond! Applejack gets kicked in the face S2E02.png Rarity kicks Applejack S02E02.png|Rarity giving Applejack one heck of a kick. Rarity rage S2E2.png|Rarity and Tom. Try It Punk S2E2.png|"Try it punk!" Rarity about to leap towards Applejack S2E02.png Rarity fighting Applejack S2E02.png|You don't touch Rarity's boulder Twilight thinking S2E02.png Twilight endures bickering while pondering Discord's new riddle S2E02.png|Rarity is taking Tom home, no matter what it takes The Main 5 ponies arriving to Ponyville S2E02.png Applejack incoming S2E2.png Main 5 walking to the library S2E02.png Grey Rarity guarding rock S2E2.png Rarity pushing Tom S2E2.png Twilight 'We gotta hurry' S2E02.png Grey Rarity sweating S2E2.png Grey Rarity defending rock from Twilight S2E2.png Grey Rarity claiming her rock S2E2.png Rarity turning grey S2E02.png|Rarity becomes even greedier Grey Rarity admiring rock S2E2.png Rarity protecting Tom from anyone S2E2.png Twilight grumpily agrees to bring Tom in S2E2.png Twilight carrying rock S2E02.png Rarity with Tom S2E02.png|"You'll scratch his finish" (Is that even possible?) Everyone looks grey to Spike S2E02.png Grey Rarity playing keep-away S2E02.png Grey Rarity running away S2E2.png Grey Rarity kicking bust S2E2.png Grey Rarity hitching a ride S2E2.png Grey Main Four ponies S2E02.png Confused grey Rarity angry Twilight S2E2.png Twilight putting a tiara on her head S2E02.png Twilight with friends S2E02.png The hoarder S2E2.png|The hoarder. Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Twilight's friends trudging up S2E02.png|Let's just get this over with. Main 5 and Spike confronting Discord S2E02.png Elements of Harmony attempt - West side S2E2.png Grey Rarity activating element of generosity S2E2.png The Elements of Harmony shining S2E02.png Elements of Harmony faulty S2E02.png Rarity seizes her own necklace S2E2.png|"MINE!" Discord gloating S2E02.png Twilight is left alone S2E02.png Rarity still mad S2E2.png|Tom has now been demoted to dumb rock Rarity embarrassed S2E2.png|"Let us never speak of this again" Twilight 'we can't use the elements' S2E02.png Rarity looking up S2E02.png|"How in Equestria can she think that tiny patch of cloud is Cloudsdale?" Applejack being witty S2E2.png|"The same way he got you to think that cheap rock was a bona fide diamond." Rarity mad Applejack smirking S2E2.png|"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again." Rainbow Dash sleeping S2E02.png|Be vewy vewy quiet... Twilight Rarity and Pinkie disappointed S2E2.png Fluttershy flying the balloon S2E02.png|"Hyah!" Rarity being lassoed S2E2.png Rarity and Pinkie being carried away S2E02.png|Oh wow. Rarity mad once more S2E2.png|"Pinkie, you were supposed to secure the rope." Rarity Pinkie oops S2E02.png Rarity being held back S2E2.png|"Fluttershy, would you be a dear and fly faster, please?" Holding down Rainbow Dash S2E02.png Main 6 group hug S2E02.png EarlyGroupHug S02E02.png Team Harmony S2E02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Applejack 'That's right' S2E02.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png The main six confront Discord S2E02.png Main ponies shielded by the force field S2E2.png Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Applejack Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie Speech2 S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Rarity generosity activated S2E2.png|Element of generosity Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png The main six unleash the power of friendship S2E02.png Main 6 walking through the entrance S2E02.png Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Main cast walking S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie S2E02.png Group smile end S2E2.png|Rarity and the rest of the Mane Six enjoying their victory Lesson Zero Rarity on table S2E03.png|"Why me-e-e-e-e-ee..." Rarity "Why" S2E03.png|"Why?!" Rarity "Why" 2 S2E03.png|"Why"?! Rarity "Why" 3 S2E03.png|"Why-y?!" Rarity "Of all the worst things" S2E03.png|"Of all the worst things that could happen!" Rarity "This is!" S2E03.png|"This is..." Rarity "The!" S2E03.png|"The!" Rarity "Worst!" S2E03.png|"Worst!" Rarity "Possible!" S2E03.png|"Possible!" Super Rarity close-up this is the worst possible thing.png|"Thing!" Twilight Sparkle asking Rarity what happened S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "Are you alright" S2E03.png|Twilight asking Rarity if she could help her in anyway. Rarity lost ribbon S2E03.png|"I lost my diamond encrusted purple ribbon!" Rarity "I have searched" S2E03.png|"I have searched..." Rarity shows Twilight where she looked for the ribbon S2E03.png|"...high..." Rarity "Searched low" S2E03.png|"...and I searched low." Rarity tells Twilight that she searched low S2E03.png|And low again. Rarity depressed S2E03.png Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time S2E3.png|"But I can't find it!" Rarity lying on a sofa S2E03.png|"Anywhe-e-e-e-ere!" Twilight extremely happy S2E3.png|"Perfect!" Rarity lay down crying S2E3.png|Rarity: Truest example of a Drama Queen. Rarity being more of a drama queen S2E3.png|"Oh Celestia, WHYYYYYYYYYYY?! Rarity oh there it is! S02E03.png|"Oh, there it is..." Rarity found ribbon S2E03.png|Looks like the search won't be necessary. Rarity finds what she was looking for S2E03.png|Oh, there it is!" Twilight Sparkle in the back S2E03.png Rarity with scissor S2E03.png Rarity "Yeah" S2E03.png|"Yeah". Rarity "There is one thing" S2E03.png|"There is one thing." Rarity Duckface S2E3.png|Rarity making a pout face. Rarity and Twilight Sparkle looking at measuring tape S2E03.png|The measuring tape is right there, can you get it? Bringing measuring tape to Rarity S2E03.png Rarity "Is there something" S2E03.png|"Is there something bother-" Rarity is something bother S2E3.png|"Twilight?" Rarity noticed Twilight Sparkle gone S2E03.png|Where did she go? Rarity searching S02E03.png|Oh where is that thing?! Rarity "I did" S2E03.png|"I did!" Rarity shocked S02E03.png|Its missing!! Rainbow Dash with sunglasses S2E03.png|Deal with it. Rarity "This is!" 2 S2E03.png|Oh, here we go again. "This is!" Rarity "The!" 2 S2E03.png|"The!" Rarity "Worst!" 2 S2E03.png|"Worst!" Rarity "Possible!" 2 S2E03.png|"Possible!" Rarity "Thing!" 2 S2E03.png|"Thing!" Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time... again S2E3.png|Where does she get all of these?! Rarity on sofa S2E03.png|Rarity being dramatic. Rarity on sofa 2 S2E03.png Staring S02E03.png|...what? Rarity "You didn't expect" S2E03.png|"You didn't expect me..." Rarity didn't expect me S2E3.png|"...to lay on the grass, did you?" Main 5 ponies looking at worried Twilight S02E03.png Applejack "You alright" S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends surprised S2E03.png Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "Just terrible" S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' S2E03.png|"Yes?!" Twilight Sparkle "Simply awful" S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' 2 S2E03.png|"Yes?!" Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' 3 S2E03.png|"Yes?!" Applejack rolling eyes S2E03.png Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png Rarity Tea Face S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Rarity S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle putting hoof on Applejack S2E03.png Fluttershy giggling S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle putting hoof on Rainbow Dash S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends S2E03.png Rarity what a drama queen S2E3.png|"Ugh! What a Drama Queen." Rarity Drama Queen S2E3.png|Rarity flipping her mane. Rarity relatively speaking S2E3.png|"...relatively speaking." Rarity Smug S2E3.png Applejack hears something S2E03.png Ponies running S2E03.png Twilight covering Rainbow's eyes S2E3.png|"Don't look at what?" Twilight Sparkle shielding Rarity's eyes S2E03.png|"My Smarty Pants doll!" Brawl all over Ponyville S2E3.png|Brawl all over Ponyville. Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings fighting each other along with other ponies S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle on the ground S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "The day is almost over" S2E03.png Applejack "Not almost" S2E03.png Princess Celestia 'Twilight Sparkle!' S2E3.png Princess Celestia about to descend to ground S2E3.png Twilight crouching S02E03.png Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity worried faces S2E3.png Twilight goodbye S02E03.png Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy worried S2E3.png Rarity overreacts S2E03.png|"How could this happen?!" Rarity "This is!" 3 S2E03.png|Well, that's the third time. "This is!" Rarity "The!" 3 S2E03.png|"The!" Rarity "Worst!" 3 S2E03.png|"Worst!" Rarity "Possible!" 3 S2E03.png|"Possible!" Rarity "Thing!" 3 S2E03.png|"Thing!" Friends looking at Rarity S2E03.png|"What?" Rarity drama queen S02E03.png|"I really mean it this time!" Twilight Sparkle's friends opening door S2E03.png|Just in time! Rainbow Dash rolling S2E03.png Rarity confess S02E03.png Main ponies unhappy in front of Celestia S2E3.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash S2E03.png|"Mmhmm." Princess Celestia 'On one condition' S2E3.png Main ponies surprised by Celestia's decision S2E3.png Main 6 happy of the outcome S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle's friends looking S2E03.png Applejack "Take a letter" S2E03.png Spike with quill and paper S2E03.png Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png Rainbow telling lesson S2E03.png|Rarity sitting in style. Rarity telling lesson S2E03.png|"And that you shouldn't let your worries turn a small problem..." Main 6 ponies glaring at Spike S2E3.png Main ponies Laughing S2E3.png Sisterhooves Social Rarity dream S02E05.png|Literally sweet dreams Rarity talking in her sleep S2E5.png Rarity smell of smoke S2E5.png|Sleeping with style. Rarity smoke S02E05.png|" I smell smoke!" Rarity smoke! S02E05.png|"SMOKE!!!" Rarity screaming S2E05.png|Smoke! Rarity falls down the stairs S2E05.png Rarity observes what's causing the smoke S2E05.png Rarity sigh S02E05.png|Who's there? Rarity in anger S2E05.png|Sweetie Belle. Rarity walking towards Sweetie Belle S2E05.png|Oh no, this is going to be bad. Rarity almost about to scold Sweetie Belle S2E05.png|As she is almost going to scold Sweetie Belle... Rarity Jump S2E5.png|...she gets interrupted. Rarity's family at the breakfast table S2E5.png|This breakfast, is simply not my taste. Rarity "Figured" S2E05.png|"I...figured." Rarity Juice S2E5.png|Rarity: "I didn't know you could burn juice." Rarity Sniff S2E5.png Rarity "I didn't know" S2E05.png|"I didn't know..." Rarity awkward smile S2E5.png Rarity Listening to Her Mom S2E5.png Rarity's mother talking to Rarity S2E05.png|"...by the time we get back from our vacation." Rarity vacations S02E05.png Rarity "Is that this week" S2E05.png|"Is that this week?" Rarity worried S2E5.png Rarity Toast S2E5.png|"Applesauce?" Sweetie Belle Toast S2E5.png Rarity, Sweetie Belle and their parents S2E05.png Sweetie Belle walking away S2E05.png Rarity "A week" S2E05.png|"Now when you say 'a week'..." Rarity clears throat S2E05.png|"...is that, um, ..." Rarity wise pony S2E5.png|"...seven whole days?!" Rarity's mother 'and six nights' S2E05.png Rarity's father "you gonna eat that?" S2E5.png|Rarity and her dad Rarity pushing plate S2E05.png|"But I've got such a long to-do list. Rarity "Spend time with your sister" S2E05.png|"I suppose 'spend time with your sister' will just have to be added to the list." Rarity Shock 1 S2E5.png Rarity looking behind S2E05.png Rarity grin S2E05.png Rarity's parents leaving S2E5.png|So that's how Pony Taxis work... Rarity entering kitchen S2E05.png|This kitchen needs some cleaning. Rarity looking at burnt foods S2E05.png|Rarity is not amused by the burnt foods. Rarity levitating a box S2E05.png Rarity staring at Sweetie Belle worriedly S2E5.png Rarity backing Sweetie Belle off S2E05.png|Let the professional handle this. Rarity Goes to Make Breakfast S2E5.png Rarity looking at Sweetie Belle S2E05.png|Oh, you're asking something? Rarity thinking S2E5.png Rarity Unsure S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Sad 1 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 1 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 2 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 3 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 5 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 4 S2E5.png Rarity stirring a pot S2E05.png|Just stirring this pot. Sweetie Belle Wait 6 S2E5.png Rarity makes a face S2E05.png|"Rarity, I thought you said I can help you?" Rarity "You are" S2E05.png|"You are." Rarity "You can" S2E05.png|"You can..." Sweetie Belle Garnish 1 S2E5.png Rarity "Now easy" S2E05.png|"Now easy." Sweetie Belle trying to put parsley S2E05.png|Laying parsley is serious business. Sweetie Belle Table S2E5.png|Facedesk Sweetie Belle. Rarity "Not bad" S2E05.png|"Not bad." I guess. Rarity cleans the kitchen S2E05.png Rarity "Some things" S2E05.png|"There are some things I must attend to." Rarity Long Neck S2E5.png Sweetie Belle 'I told you' S2E05.png Rarity "Am I" S2E05.png|Am I surprised? Rarity "You know how hard" S2E05.png|"You know how hard these things are to come by?" Sweetie Belle 'Sorry' S2E05.png Sweetie Belle and Rarity observing the sweater S2E5.png Sweetie Belle and Rarity seeing the sweater shrink S2E5.png Rarity tries to keep her anger inside S2E05.png Rarity tries to suppress her anger S2E05.png Rarity attempts to suppress her anger S2E05.png Rarity smiling S2E05.png|She knows how to control her anger. Rarity "I must create" S2E05.png|"I must create." Rarity Splash S2E5.png Rarity gets her hoof wet S2E5.png Sweetie Belle 'Sorry' 2 S2E05.png Rarity "Stay out of trouble" S2E05.png|"Stay out of trouble, okay?" Rarity "Please" S2E05.png|"Please." Rarity Bubble 1 S2E5.png Rarity Bubble 2 S2E5.png Rarity walking out S2E05.png Rarity Drawing S2E5.png Rarity looking at Sweetie Belle's drawing S2E05.png|Will she think it is impressive? Rarity shocked because Sweetie Belle used her gems S2E05.png Rarity Box S2E5.png Rarity is surprised S2E05.png Rarity angry at Sweetie Belle S2E05.png|"What am I going to do with you?" Rarity Unimpressed S2E5.png Rarity looks around the room S2E05.png Rarity trying to be nice to Sweetie Belle S02E05.png Rarity "No, thank you" S2E05.png|"No, thank you." Rarity telling Sweetie Belle S2E05.png Rarity finds her room clean S2E05.png Rarity looking around S2E05.png|What happened?! Rarity "My inspiration room" S2E05.png|"My inspiration room!" Rarity Stare S2E5.png Rarity "What did you do" S2E05.png|"What did you do?" Rarity "What did you do' 2 S2E05.png|"What did you do?!" Sweetie Belle 'Clean it up' S2E05.png Rarity "It was organized chaos" S2E05.png|"This wasn't a mess. It was organized chaos." Rarity "Planning my new" S2E05.png|"I was just about finished planning my new fashion line!" Rarity Upset S2E5.png Sweetie Belle 'You get upset' S2E05.png Rarity Med S2E5.png|You little... Rarity "Start from scratch" S2E05.png Rarity Angry S2E5.png Rarity furious S02E05.png|Rarity's 3 stages of grief: Denial Rarity controlling anger S2E05.png|Anger Rarity manages to suppress her anger S2E05.png|Watching Sweetie Belle die slowly and painful in a devastating fire Rarity walking away S2E05.png|"I just need some time alone." Sweetie Belle opens mouth S2E05.png Sweetie Belle walking away 3 S2E05.png Rarity making excuses S2E5.png Rarity levitating a cloth S2E05.png|"It doesn't sound..." Rarity "Clean" S2E05.png|"...clean." Sweetie Belle 'Back to hating messes' S2E05.png|"Now you’re back to hating messes?" Rarity "Watch your tone" S2E05.png|"Watch your tone. I am still your big sister." Sweetie Belle following Rarity S2E05.png|"Right! And any sister who cares about her sister goes!" Rarity "Honestly" S2E05.png|"Honestly." Rarity "Playing silly little games" S2E05.png|"Playing silly little games in the dirt is just uncouth." Sweetie Belle Angry S2E5.png Rarity awkward face S2E5.png Rarity Gasping S2E5.png Rarity explaining S2E5.png Rarity "Really" S2E05.png|"Really!" Rarity and Sweetie Belle angry at each other S2E05.png|"I’m the one who would be better off with no sister!" Rarity and Sweetie Belle fighting S2E5.png|Fighting with Sweetie Belle. Rarity "Deal!" S2E05.png|"Deal!" Sweetie Belle 'Deal!' S2E05.png|"Deal!" Rarity angry S2E05.png Rarity humph S2E5.png|Humph! Rarity "Thanks to Sweetie Belle" S2E05.png|"Ugh, all that work ruined, thanks to Sweetie Belle." Rarity surprised S2E05.png|What do we got here? Rarity gets an idea S2E05.png|Rarity gets an idea. Rarity "Idea!" S2E05.png|"Idea! This is genius!" Rarity looking at pony manikins S2E5.png Rarity 'if Sweetie Belle hadn't...' S2E5.png|Her expression changes from good... Rarity changing expression to disdain S2E05.png|...to bad. Rarity levitating the clothes S2E05.png|"She still shouldn't have touched my things without permission." Rarity moving clothes S2E5.png Rarity levitating the clothes 2 S2E05.png|"Ooh, my favourite sweater... I just can't believe that Sweetie Belle-" Rarity looking at Opalescence S2E05.png|Rarity gets another idea. Rarity d'awwing at Opalescence S2E5.png|Rarity wool sweater on her cat. Opal frowning S2E5.png Rarity turned all right S2E5.png|"Had turned out all right." Rarity looking at the mannequin S2E05.png|"Perfect! Just one more, and this ensemble is fini!" Rarity angered S2E05.png|Rarity gets angry again. Rarity "Sweetie Belle!" S2E05.png|"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity "Where's her silly" S2E05.png|"Where's her silly little arts and crafts project?" Rarity looking at Sweetie Belle's drawing 2 S2E05.png|Suddenly, she saw something. Rarity crying1 S02E05.png|Rarity's eyes filled with a touching picture. Rarity oh Sweetie Belle S02E05.png|"Oh! Sweetie Belle!" Rarity 'Sweetie Belle, my one and only sister' S2E5.png Rarity one and only sister S2E5.png|'My one and only sister!" Rarity "What have I done" S2E05.png|"What have I done?" Rarity realizes her mistake S2E05.png Rarity admiring plant S2E5.png Rarity "And wishing" S2E05.png|"All the time I could have spent with you was wasted complaining and wishing you were gone!" Rarity breaking down S2E5.png Rarity crying S02E05.png Rarity NO! S02E05.png Rarity I Must S2E5.png|"I MUST!" Rarity anxious S2E5.png|"Celestia is my witness!" Rarity never be sisterless S2E5.png|"I shall never be sisterless again!" Rarity spying S2E5.png Rarity happy S02E05.png Rarity finds Sweetie Belle S2E05.png|"Oh, I have been galloping all over looking for you! I..." Sweetie Belle turning face away from Rarity S2E05.png Sweetie Belle 'Hello, un-sister!' S2E05.png|"Oh hello un-sister!" Sweetie Belle 'Better be careful' S2E05.png|"Better be careful you might get some dust on you!" Rarity is disappointed S2E5.png Sweetie Belle 'Made me realize' S2E05.png Rarity "Oh, Sweetie" S2E05.png|"Oh, Sweetie!" Rarity is pleased S2E5.png Sweetie Belle slapping Rarity's hoof away S2E05.png|Huh... Sweetie Belle 'And that's why' S2E05.png Rarity gasp S02E05.png Rarity huh S02E05.png Rarity hum S02E05.png Rarity hunches down to Sweetie Belle S2E05.png|"But I don’t need lessons on being a good sister!" Rarity awesome face S02E05.png Rarity nervous chuckle S2E5.png Sweetie Belle backing Rarity up S2E05.png Sweetie Belle pointing at Rarity S2E05.png Rarity smiles S02E05.png Rarity walking grumpily to Applejack S2E5.png|"Well, that apology went swimmingly." Rarity "Why do you have" S2E05.png|"Applejack, why do you have to be so good..." Rarity "Look so bad" S2E05.png|"...and make me look so bad?" Applejack chuckling S2E05.png Applejack pointing at Rarity S2E05.png Applejack talking to Rarity S2E5.png Rarity thinks S02E05.png Rarity gives S02E05.png|"Oh, now I get what your saying." Rarity talks to Applejack S2E05.png Applejack and Rarity S02E05.png Applejack thinking S2E05.png Applejack talks to Rarity S2E05.png Applejack and Rarity1 S02E05.png Applejack pointing at Rarity 2 S2E05.png Rarity understanding apple pie S02E05.png Rarity "pile of mush" S02E05.png Rarity "crumbly dry mess" S02E05.png Rarity epic stand S02E05.png Rarity "I just hope it isn't too late" S02E05.png Rarity mud S02E05.png Rarity with a grin S2E05.png|Applejack's fine. I mean, I'm fine. Rarity and Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png|Let's win this contest. Rarity jumping in buckets S2E5.png Rarity reaches out to Sweetie Belle S02E05.png|Rarity reaches out to help her sister. Rarity flinging Sweetie Belle over the top S2E05.png|Let's move on. Rarity and Sweetie Belle about to swallow pies S2E05.png|How can they swallow the whole pies? Rarity and Sweetie Belle pushing hay bale S2E05.png|They are really strong. Rarity launching grapes into the vat S2E05.png|Oh, just me launching all these grapes into the vat. Rarity with the grape juice S2E5.png Rarity grape juice delivered S2E5.png Rarity catapulting the apples S2E05.png|The apples have launched. Rarity and Sweetie Belle carrying an egg S02E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle setting the egg down S02E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle hopping S2E05.png|Looks like they are winning! Rarity and Sweetie Belle on the ground S2E05.png|Get up, Sweetie Belle and Rar-I mean Applejack! Rarity and Sweetie Belle together S2E05.png|Oh, those ponies. Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle S2E05.png|We can't let them win! Rarity and Sweetie Belle running 2 S2E05.png|We can do this. The final jump S2E5.png|The final jump Rarity and Sweetie Belle almost win S02E05.png Rarity Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom end of the race mud S2E5.png|Rarity covered in mud, with Applejack's hat. Apple Bloom 'almost won' S2E05.png Sweetie Belle with Rarity S2E05.png Sweetie Belle Rarity S2E5.png|"Applejack"... might not have been Applejack. Sweetie Belle noticing horn S2E05.png Rarity Cutie Mark Reveal S2E5.png|Wait... this is Rarity's Cutie Mark... Rarity discovered S02E05.png Epic Rarity S02E05.png|Rarity, pretty as ever! Applejack 'we switched places' S2E05.png Applejack Shaking Clean S2E5.png|So... apparently Applejack gets her beauty products from Rarity... or Equestrian ponies have slick bodies. Sweetie Belle 'Together' S2E05.png Rarity "for the start line" S2E5.png|"That we did, little sister. Well, except for the start line." Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom stand next to Rarity S2E05.png|Apple Bloom buds in between a sisterly moment Apple Bloom, Rarity and Applejack are smiling S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle "I did it for us" S02E05.png WeAreApplePie.png|''See we are apple pie!'' Sweetie Belle stands next to Rarity S2E05.png Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle 'Yeah!' S2E05.png|"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle 'Where' S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle "the spa of course" S02E05.png|"The spa, of course!" Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Applejack laughing S2E05.png|Oh, is she serious?! Rarity is reluctant S2E5.png Rarity Hair S2E5.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle near the line of clothes S2E05.png|"I agree that being sisters is a wonderful thing, but it takes teamwork." Rarity gasp2 S02E05.png|"Sometimes it’s about compromising." Sweetie Belle holding a pie S2E5.png Rarity classy S02E05.png|"Sometimes it's about accepting each others' differences." Rarity and Sweetie Belle playing in the rain S2E5.png|"But mostly, it's about having fun together." Rarity wet mane S2E05.png|Looking incredible. Sweetie Belle on the tree branch S2E05.png Sweetie Belle landing to puddle S2E05.png Rarity "Little bit dirty" S2E05.png|"A little bit dirty." Rarity and Sweetie Belle doing hair S2E5.png Rarity "Little bit dirty" 2 S2E05.png|"A little bit dirty!" Spike Hold It S2E5.png|Spike stopping the fight between Rarity and Sweetie Belle from developing Spike "Just right" S2E05.png Spike Smile S2E5.png|The two sisters agree. Rarity and Sweetie Belle reconcile "deal!" S02E05.png|"Deal!" The Cutie Pox Rarity putting hat on Apple Bloom S2E06.png|This might cheer you up. CMC Cheer Up 9 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 10 S2E6.png|You look pretty. Rarity help Apple Bloom S2E6.png|Rarity all smiles despite her attempt to cheer up Apple Bloom failed. Twilight and Rarity S02E06.png Twilight and Rarity 1 S02E06.png Rarity happy S2E6.png|Who can resist the look on Rarity's face? Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.png|The hairstyle has been doubled. May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash's friends S2E07.png Rarity 'Sincerest apologies' S2E07.png|"Sincerest apologies, Rainbow, ..." S2E07 Rarity and Opalescence.png|"...if our pets were bothering you." Rarity 'say you're sorry' S2E07.png|"Say you're sorry, Opal." Opalescence hisses S2E07.png S2E07 Rarity 'she's sorry'.png|"She's sorry." Angel sits on Fluttershy's back S2E07.png Pinkie and Rarity S02E07.png Main ponies with their pets S2E7.png Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right?' S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's friends playing with their pets S2E07.png Rainbow Dash on a photo shoot S2E07.png S2E07 Rarity touching up Rainbow's make-up.png Ponies excited S02E07.png Ponies looking surprised S2E7.png Ponies excited2 S02E07.png Ponies excited3 S02E07.png Ponies looking anxious S2E7.png Ponies amazed by the butterfly's trick S02E07.png Ponies excited5 S02E07.png Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies excited6 S02E07.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's friends worried S2E07.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png S2E07 Tank with Rainbow making their way toward finish line.png Rainbow Dash's friends gathering around Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E07.png Rarity dreadful dust S2E7.png|"I certainly hope all of this dreadful dust, was worth it." Rarity sneeze funny S2E7.png|Achoo! Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hear Applejack S02E07.png|Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash catch ear of Applejack. Falcon on Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Rarity a photographer S2E7.png|Rarity a fashion designer, diva, gem hunter, and a photographer. Sounds good. Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Main six and Spike laughing S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends with their pets S2E07.png|Time for another Pony Pet Playdate! The Mysterious Mare Do Well Crowd gasp S2E08.png Twilight getting to head S2E8.png Pinkie Pie & Rarity S2E8.png Rarity upset and ears down S2E8.png|Rarity a tad upset by Pinkie's exit. Rarity & Fluttershy impressed S2E8.png|Rarity is pretty impressed by Rainbow's pride. Rarity have you seen S2E8.png|"Have you seen her costume!" Rarity to die for S2E8.png|"It is to die for!" Rarity hero of fashion S2E8.png|"She's a hero of fashion!" Applejack 'And she's modest and humble' S2E08.png Group laughing at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Rarity cool shrug S2E8.png|Rarity shrugs. Rarity I made costumes S2E8.png|"I made the costumes." Rarity fabulous S2E8.png|"Fabulous..." Rarity say so myself S2E8.png|"If I do say so myself." Rarity hear Rainbow Dash S2E8.png|Oh Rainbow Dash of course you will never understand. Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Rarity & Rainbow Dash ok weird S2E8.png|Ok...weird. Rarity looking nice S2E8.png|Rarity looking nice as she looks on. Rainbow Dash's friends S2E08.png Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.png Main cast laughing S2E08.png Sweet and Elite Rarity and Celestia entering the tower S2E9.png Princess Celestia entering room with Rarity and Opal S2E09.png Rarity amazed S2E9.png|Rarity more than amazed by her suite. Rarity "I get to stay here?" S2E9.png|"Here? I get to stay here?" Rarity thrilled by guest room S2E09.png|Rarity and Princess Celestia. Rarity proving her gratefulness S2E9.png Rarity talking to the Princess S2E9.png Rarity thanking Princess Celestia S2E9.png Rarity thanking Princess Celestia S2E09.png|Rarity kissing Celestia's hooves. Rarity Thank you! S2E9.png|"THANK YOU!" Princess Celestia smirk S2E9.png|What was that? Bellhop with Rarity's luggage S2E09.png Princess Celestia I'll leave you S2E9.png|Rarity watching Princess Celestia leave. Rarity saying thank you for the last time S2E9.png Rarity grinning S2E9.png|Rarity with a big smile. Bellhop asking Rarity where he should put her luggage S2E9.png Rarity woah luggage S2E9.png|Looks like he dropped something. Rarity that's perfect S2E9.png|"That's perfect." Bellhop buried under Rarity's luggage S2E09.png Rarity everything! S2E9.png|"Everything!" Content Rarity S02E09.png Rarity and Opalescence drink beverages S2E09.png|Rarity and Opal enjoying tea and milk. Rarity thinks S2E09.png Rarity thinking hard S2E9.png|Rarity thinking of what to make for Twilight. Rarity has an idea for Twilight's birthday S2E9.png|"An outfit for her birthday!" Rarity notice shadows S2E9.png|Shadows? Rarity with foam on muzzle S2E9.png Rarity cream on nose S2E9.png|Cream on my nose. Rarity hehe oops S2E9.png|Hehe oops. Rarity wiping foam off face S2E9.png Rarity ting! S2E9.png|*TING!* Rarity this old S2E9.png|"This old thing." Rarity just something S2E9.png|"Oh, it's just something I..." Rarity feel drop S2E9.png|Rarity knows something is going to ruin the perfect conversation she was having. Rarity cuteness overload S2E9.png|Rarity's beautiful wide eyes are too much to handle. Rarity freaked S2E9.png|Ah! Where did he come from!? Turnip Truck hanging upside down S2E09.png Rarity he's alright S2E9.png|He's okay...right? Rarity not helping S2E9.png|You're not helping Hayseed Turnip Truck! Jet Set knowing Rarity is from Ponyville S2E9.png|Ughh, Why me. Rarity Hayseed Turnip Truck S2E09.png Rarity in tears S2E9.png|A sad Rarity with tears in her eyes. Rarity back in stylish glasses S2E9.png|Rarity's stylish glasses make a comeback. What a greeting S2E9.png|What a greeting Rarity "Fancypants?" S2E9.png|"FANCY PANTS!?" Rarity astonished to meet Fancypants S2E9.png Fancypants looking away S2E9.png Rarity picking her stuff up S2E09.png Rarity oh it ensemble S2E9.png|"Oh, its an ensemble for a friend." Rarity few days S2E9.png|" Her birthday is in a few days" Rarity talks to Fancypants S2E09.png Rarity me S2E9.png|"Me!?" Rarity smiling S2E9.png|Rarity smiling. So cute! Rarity invited to VIP S2E9.png|I got invited to a VIP box. Rarity finish Twi dress S2E9.png|"Of course, finishing Twilight's dress is my top priority!" Rarity happy with Fancypants in her thought S2E9.png|Have to choose between Fancy Pants and Twilight's dress. Rarity thinking S2E9.png|Thinking... Rarity hate let down S2E9.png|"I'll hate to let them down." Rarity with a hat S2E9.png Rarity charming Unicorn Royal guard S2E9.png|Rarity using her charm on a Unicorn Royal Guard. Fancypants helps Rarity S2E9.png Guard letting Rarity go through S2E9.png Rarity and Fancypants arrive to the derby S2E09.png|The guest of honor has arrived. Rarity woah! S2E9.png|Woah! Those are the Canterlot Elite? Rarity awkward smile 2 S2E9.png|Hehe Yeah. I said Fleet Foot... Rarity hear trumpet S2E9.png|The race is about to start. Rarity there they go S2E9.png|There goes the Wonderbolts! Rarity enjoy wonderbolt show S2E9.png|Rarity enjoying the Wonderbolts race. Rarity cheering for Fleetfoot S2E9.png|Rarity leaps for joy as Fleetfoot wins. Rarity friend Rainbow Dash S2E9.png|"My friend Rainbow Dash talks about her all the time..." Rarity in speed S2E9.png|"She says what Fleetfoot lacks in size, she makes up for in speed." Rarity gulp S2E9.png|-Gulp- Rarity sweating and lying S2E9.png|Rarity has a bead of sweat as she is about to lie. Rarity she WB trainer S2E9.png|"Shes the Wonder Bolts trainer." Rarity my lie face S2E9.png|Rarity's bad poker face. Rarity phew... S2E9.png|Phew... Rarity huh S2E9.png|Huh? Rarity winks S2E9.png|*Wink* Rarity sec thought fake story S2E9.png|Rarity having second thoughts about her little story. Ponies singing around Rarity S2E9.png|Hoh hoh hoh hoh hoh hoh A pony talks to Rarity S2E09.png|Rarity sure is enjoying the nice compliments. Rarity interrupted S2E9.png|Auctioneer dude interrupts Rarity. Rarity "I'm flattered" S2E9.png|" I'm flattered, really." Pouty faces S2E9.png|Why can't I resist those faces? Rarity too generous S2E9.png|I'm too generous... Rarity got myself into S2E9.png|What did I get myself into? Rarity this angle S2E9.png|This angle looks good. Rarity or this angle S2E9.png|No, this angle looks better. Rarity wearing a tiara S2E9.png The ponies observe works of art S2E09.png Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png Rarity throws a glass bottle to the ship S2E09.png Rarity with tiara S2E9.png|A beautiful Rarity. Rarity dressed French S2E9.png|Rarity is French now. Rarity judges some artwork S2E09.png Rarity dress montage S2E9.png Rarity wears her Gala dress S2E09.png Rarity using binoculars S2E9.png Rarity gala smile S2E9.png|Rarity full of joy. Rarity placing bid S2E9.png|Rarity placing a bid. Ponies surround Rarity S2E09.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Rarity at a feast S2E9.png|The other party is calling... ApprovingGlanceS2E9.png|It's all according to Rarity's plan... I'm the creme de la creme.png Opalescence tapping on the sketch S2E9.png Rarity oh I hope S2E9.png|"Oh I hope." Rarity forgotten anything S2E9.png|'I haven't forgotten anything." Rarity must get back S2E9.png|"I must get back to Ponyville." Rarity enough time S2E9.png|"With enough time to finish Twilight's ensemble." Rarity for me S2E9.png|"For me!?" Rarity yours S2E9.png|'Yours, Jet Set and Upper Crust." Rarity super excited S2E9.png|Rarity is so excited that she decided to look at her bipedal fans located in a different dimension. Rarity gets mail S2E9.png|Rarity is excited to be invited to the garden party. Rarity grabbing Porter's face S2E9.png Rarity hugging Porter S2E9.png|Lucky porter? Rarity boo S2E9.png|"Boo." Rarity but if I S2E9.png|"But if I go I'll miss Twilight's birthday." Rarity but if I don't S2E9.png|"But if I don't go..." Rarity my reputation S2E9.png|"My new reputation in Canterlot as a very important pony." Rarity be ruined S2E9.png|"Might be ruined!" Rarity friend's birthday S2E9.png|"Friend's birthday!?" Rarity VIP S2E9.png|"Very important pony." Rarity can't decide S2E9.png Rarity too important S2E9.png|"Its just too important!" Rarity deep breath S2E9.png|*Deep breath.* Rarity dear Twilight S2E9.png|"Dear Twilight." Fancy Rarity S2E9.png Rarity because... S2E9.png|"Because." Hmmm. Rarity overreacting S2E9.png|This is the worst possible thing! Rarity to make S2E9.png|"She is in no condition to make the journey back to Ponyville!" Rarity I do hope S2E9.png|"I do hope you understand." Rarity your friend S2E9.png|"Your friend, Rarity." Rarity sincere S2E9.png|Being sincere. Rarity no S2E9.png|"No." Rarity need help S2E9.png|"I will need some help unpacking them." Rarity too much S2E9.png|"What do you think, too much?" I think I'm going to explode from the Rarity's beyond super cuteness! Rarity too little S2E9.png|"You're right, too little." Rarity happy gasp S2E9.png|*Happy gasp.* Rarity here I come S2E9.png|"Garden party here I come!" Twilight happy to see Rarity S2E9.png Rarity surprised S2E9.png|Surprised! Rarity surprise cross eyes S2E9.png|Surprised to the point of going cross eyed. Rarity not pleased S2E9.png|Rarity is not pleased that her friends made her faint. Surprised Rarity and main 5 ponies S02E09.png Rarity what I mean S2E9.png|"What I mean to say is..." Rarity doing here S2E9.png|"What are you all doing here?" Pinkie "Balloons are super easy to pack." S02E09.png Balloon hitting Rarity S02E09.png Rarity nervous smile S2E09.png Rarity to say S2E9.png|"I don't know what to say, Twilight." Rainbow Dash doing in that S2E9.png|"What you're doing?" Rarity this! S2E9.png|"This!?" Rarity uh S2E9.png|"Uh!" Rarity look right S2E9.png|Look right! Rarity look left S2E9.png|Look left! Rarity I always S2E9.png|"I always put on something." Rarity cheers her S2E9.png|"Cheers her right up!" Rarity nervous laugh S2E9.png|Nervous laugh. Rarity hold on S2E9.png|"Hold on!" Rarity levitating Opalescence to bathroom S2E09.png|How could you, Rarity... Rarity had to S2E9.png|I had to do what I needed to do, Rarity she's resting S2E9.png|"She's resting on the bed." Rarity woah flyby! S2E9.png|Whoa really fast flyby by Fluttershy. Rarity looking at S2E9.png|Why is Opal looking at me like that. Twilight is that my S2E9.png|Oh Twilight see's her dress. Rarity yes S2E9.png|"Yes." Rarity oooh... S2E9.png|Ooooh, well she like it? Rarity she doesn't S2E9.png|She doesn't like it! Rarity & Twilight hugging S2E9.png|Beauty on the right and adorableness on the left. Rarity how glad S2E9.png|"How glad I am." Rarity say that S2E9.png|"To hear you say that!" Main 6 going to the party S2E9.png Rarity Fancy Pants where S2E9.png|"Fancy Pants!? Where!?" Rarity hide by RD S2E9.png|Hide me, Rainbow Dash! Rarity where did S2E9.png|" I mean, where did you find the time to put up all these decorations?" Rarity ha-ha S2E9.png|"Ha-ha." Rarity don't find out S2E9.png|Please don't find out! Rarity confetti S2E9.png|Ah confetti! Rarity on dress S2E9.png|And it's on my dress...! Rarity oh! S2E9.png|Oh Pinkie! Rarity catching ear S2E9.png|Rarity forgetting about Pinkie and focusing on Twilight. Rarity hide! S2E9.png|Gotta hide!! Rarity don't see S2E9.png|Hope they didn't see me! Rarity I should S2E9.png|I should be there. Rarity I sense S2E9.png|I sense something...a happy presence Pinkie "Let's party!" S2E09.png|Forced to make funky face. Main 6 at Twilight's birthday party S2E9.png Rarity witness cake horror S2E9.png|That cake...!! Rarity frosting S2E9.png|Great...Rarity got frosting on her dress and hat. Rarity been worse S2E9.png|Oh well, it could have been worse. Main cast laughing S2E9.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash having fun S2E9.png|Say what you want, but Rarity is having fun. Rarity mmh... S2E9.png|"Mmh..." Rarity no reason S2E9.png|"No reason I can't at least make an appearance." Pony train S2E09.png|Rarity slips out. Rarity off she goes S2E9.png|Off she goes to the garden party Rarity...you S2E9.png|You...? You didn't like me at first. Rarity sees Fancypants S2E9.png|Rarity happy to see Fancy Pants. Rarity missed this S2E9.png|"I wouldn't have missed this for the world!" Rarity puppy eyes S2E9.png|Poor Rarity. :( Rarity cuteness supernova! S2E9.png|Somewhere in space a supernova is occurring because Rarity is being too cute. Rarity dab alittle S2E9.png|"A little frosting." Rarity after all S2E9.png|"After all!" Rarity sigh S2E9.png|Phew... Rarity well all this S2E9.png|"Well, all this talk about cake has made me hungry." Rarity think I'll S2E9.png|"Think I'll..." Rarity excuse me S2E9.png|"If you excuse me!" Rarity slow and cuddly S2E9.png|Slow and cuddly, Rarity, slow and cuddly. Rarity now go! S2E9.png|Now go! Rarity sneaking out S2E9.png|Rarity is going to sneak out. Rarity slowly S2E9.png|Slowly. Rarity play cool S2E9.png|Play cool Rarity won't notice S2E9.png|And they won't notice me going back and forth. Rarity act smile S2E9.png|Rarity hoping her friends didn't notice her disappearance. Chocolate face Pinkie S02E09.png Rarity chewing S2E9.png|Chewing her whacked out fancy snack. Rarity repusled S2E9.png|Repulsed by the chocolaty taste. Rarity yucky S2E9.png|Ugh, yucky! Rarity cross-eyed S02E09.png|Derp Rarity what... S2E9.png|What... Rarity he-he... S2E9.png|He-he...c'mon. Rarity look over there S2E9.png|Hey look over there! Rarity whats up S2E9.png|Whats up. Rarity think bathwater S2E9.png|"I think I left the bathwater running in my suite." Rarity I'm back S2E9.png|Hey I'm back and good thing you haven't noticed yet. Twilight and Rainbow having fun S2E09.png|The other party is calling... Rarity I need S2E9.png|" I need to..." Rarity little fillies room S2E9.png|"Use the little fillies' room!" Rarity more punch S2E9.png|"Can I get anypony more punch?" Rarity thing with S2E9.png|"Thing with the." Rarity the stuff S2E9.png|"Stuff... you know...?" Rarity with croquet mallet in mouth S2E09.png|What croquet mallet? Rarity notices croquet mallet S2E09.png|Ooh, that croquet mallet... Rarity cornered S2E9.png|Cornered. Rarity oh that S2E9.png|" Ooh, that croquet mallet." Rarity I... S2E9.png|"I, well I." Rarity truth is S2E9.png|"The truth is... the truth is..." Rarity finding words S2E9.png|Trying to find words. Rarity let me explain S2E9.png|"Twilight let me explain!" Rarity I! S2E9.png|"I!" Rarity must understand S2E9.png|"You must understand!" Rarity I what! S2E9.png|Wait!? What? Twilight all those S2E9.png|Rarity can only listen. Twilight buy dresses S2E9.png|Rarity getting a business tip from Twilight. Twilight very smart S2E9.png Rarity being rude S2E9.png|"I was being rude." Rarity the reason S2E9.png|"So that's exactly the reason I didn't tell you." Rarity quick thoughts S2E9.png|Some quick thoughts going through Rarity's head. Rarity cute reaction S2E9.png|Aww, doesn't Rarity look cute. Rarity "Twilight!" S2E9.png|"Twilight!" Rarity ask for S2E9.png|"You really are the best friend a pony could ever ask for." Rarity nothing! S2E9.png|"Nothing!!" Rarity & Rainbow Dash won't mind S2E9.png|I think Rarity will mind. Rainbow Dash check out S2E9.png|Rarity doesn't want Rainbow Dash to check out the party. Rarity not good!! S2E9.png|Not good!! Rarity don't! S2E9.png|Don't go! Rarity OH...! S2E9.png|"OH!" Rarity NO! S2E9.png|"NO!" Rarity arriving S2E9.png|Arriving to the madness. Rarity bearing witness S2E9.png|Bearing witness to a Ponyville style party. Rarity she's doing S2E9.png|What is Fluttershy doing!? Rarity not that S2E9.png|Not that! Rarity come here S2E9.png|Come here cup of punch! Rarity drinking punch S2E9.png|Gulp, gulp, gulp. Hmmm, punch. Rarity huh what S2E9.png|Huh what. Rarity wearing what S2E9.png|I don't believe it. Rarity forced laughter S2E9.png|Hahaha...why am I laughing? Rarity yeah... S2E9.png|"Yeah." Rarity made thinking S2E9.png|Rarity wondering- "I made that dress." Rarity weather eye S2E9.png|Rarity keeping a weather eye on Twilight. Fancypants and Twilight speaking S2E9.png Rarity show you S2E9.png|"Come with me! I'd like to show you." Rarity uhh S2E9.png|"Uhhh." Rarity thing S2E9.png|"Thing..." Rarity over there S2E9.png|"That's over there." Rarity other side S2E9.png|"On the other side of the room." Rarity not moment S2E9.png|No. not in a moment how about right now. Rarity looking tense S2E9.png|Rarity sure looks tense. Rarity she'll talk S2E9.png|Rarity knows Twilight will talk. Rarity they're gathering S2E9.png|Uh oh everypony is gathering around. Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png|Oh boy this isn't good. Rarity come now S2E9.png|"Come now." Rarity old S2E9.png|"Old...: Rarity she speaks! S2E9.png|AH! Twilight speaks! Rarity cornered again S2E9.png|Rarity is cornered again. Rarity they all know S2E9.png|Now they all know. Twilight think so S2E9.png|At least my friends like it. Rarity biting lip S2E9.png|Rarity biting her lower lip. Rarity asked question S2E9.png|Rarity being asked a question. Fancypants these ponies S2E9.png|Do I know them? Rarity they're thinking S2E9.png|Rarity can hear what they're thinking. Rarity now what S2E9.png|Now what am I going to do!! Rarity feeling S2E9.png|Rarity can feel her friend's feelings. Rarity walking S2E9.png|Rarity walking to the other side. Rarity here we go S2E9.png|Here we go. Rarity declare yes S2E9.png|" Yes." Rarity yes I do S2E9.png|"Yes, I do!" Rarity know S2E9.png|"Know." Rarity them S2E9.png|"Them." Rarity but they are S2E9.png|"But they are my..." Rarity best friends S2E9.png|"Best friends." Rarity And S2E9.png|"And." Rarity they are S2E9.png|"They are." Rarity without a doubt S2E9.png|"Without a doubt." Rarity infinite cuteness S2E9.png|Don't care what anyone else says Rarity has infinite cuteness! Rarity overjoyed S2E9.png|Rarity overjoyed at Fancy Pants's acceptance. Rarity in my space S2E9.png|You're in my space and I don't like that. Rarity you're scaring me S2E9.png|Ok, now you're just scaring me. Rarity huh you too S2E9.png|Huh!? You too? Rarity as if! S2E9.png|As if! Rarity you were saying S2E9.png|Now as you were saying! Rarity introduce S2E9.png|Meet my friends! Rarity pleasure S2E9.png|"Pleasure!" Rarity dear Princess Celestia S2E9.png|Dear Princess Celestia... Rarity Celestia approaching S2E9.png|Don't look now Rarity but guess who's behind you. Rarity hears Princess Celestia S2E9.png|Princess Celestia startled Rarity. Princess Celestia to hear S2E9.png|Rarity is more than happy to tell Princess Celestia what she learned. Rarity I learned S2E9.png|"I learned that." Rarity where you go S2E9.png|"No matter where you go in life." Rarity listening to Celestia S02E09.png|Oh, Rarity isn't lying. Rarity and Princess Celestia smiling S02E9.png|Exchanging a look over the porter's misfortune. Secret of My Excess Rarity anypony home S2E10.png|"Is anypony home?" Rarity super gasp S2E10.png|*Super big gasp.* Rarity reflected on Fire Ruby S2E10.png|Rarity's reflection on the fire ruby. Rarity No inclusions S2E10.png|"No inclusions." Rarity see fire ruby S2E10.png|Rarity mesmerized by the fire ruby. Rarity dazed cuteness S2E10.png|The cuteness of being dazed by the fire ruby. Rarity snapped out S2E10.png|Snapped out of the daze. Rarity oh of course S2E10.png|"Oh of course." Rarity did you say delish S2E10.png|"Did you say delicious?" Rarity hope not S2E10.png|Hope you're not doing what you said you're doing. Rarity oh nooo S2E10.png|No, please don't eat the Fire Ruby! Rarity book surprise S2E10.png|Oh, the book that I came to get. Rarity thanks Twi S2E10.png|"Thanks Twilight." Rarity cute wonder S2E10.png|Oh the cute wonder. Rarity worried S2E10.png|Trying to resist... It's not working. Rarity beautiful eyes S2E10.png|Using the eyes. Rarity pondering S2E10.png|Rarity pondering about the magnificence of the fire ruby. Rarity looking sad at Spike S2E10.png Rarity pondering 2 S2E10.png Rarity tries to avoid looking at the gem S2E10.png|Rarity is not lying about the beauty of the fire ruby. Rarity what S2E10.png|What? Rarity coming grace S2E10.png|Rarity's grace is coming. Rarity it magnifcent S2E10.png|"Oh Spike, it's magnificent!" Laying on the charm S02E10.png Rarity doing the eyes S2E10.png|Yes Spike...look into my eyes. Rarity looking cute S2E10.png|Rarity striking a cute pose. Rarity receive fire ruby S2E10.png|He gave me the Fire Ruby... Rarity I don't know S2E10.png|"I don't know..." Rarity what to say S2E10.png|"What to say!" Rarity hippity hop S2E10.png|Happy hopping Rarity. Rarity A kiss for Spikey Wikey S2E10.png|Spike gets a kiss in return for his genorosity. Pinkie Pie Woohoo! S2E10.png|Rarity with Spikey-Wikey's gift. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack give presents to Spike S02E10.png Rarity showing cape S2E10.png|Rarity presenting the capes. Rarity speaking this S2E10.png|"Speaking of presents." Rarity Super Cuteness S2E10.png|Rarity is radiating cuteness. Rarity I've S2E10.png|Just look at that pose. Rarity been inspired S2E10.png|"I've been inspired." Rarity clear fire ruby shot S2E10.png|A clear shot of Rarity and her Fire Ruby. Rarity who gave me S2E10.png|"Who gave me this beautiful fire ruby." Rarity one of the S2E10.png|"One of the kindest acts..." Rarity I ever seen S2E10.png|"I've ever experienced." Rarity & Spike Awwww S2E10.png|Awwww! Rarity wondering S2E10.png|Rarity wondering, "I wonder what Pinkie is gonna do now?" Rarity checking cape S2E10.png|Rarity checking the details of her cape. Spike looking through window S2E10.png|"I look fashionable!" Rarity or this look S2E10.png|Ooh, how about this angle. Rarity yeah this look S2E10.png|Yup, the cape is perfect. Rarity oh not good S2E10.png|Ooooh... this is not good. Spike triumphantly roars after abducting Rarity S2E10.png Rarity screaming S2E10.png|Screaming. Rarity not enjoying this S2E10.png|I'm not enjoying this! Spike grown up S2E10.png Rarity yes I'm angry S2E10.png|Oh yes, I'm angry now! Wind from Spike's roar straightens Rarity's mane S2E10.png Rarity with bad hairdo S2E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash help is here S2E10.png|Fluttershy is wondering why Rarity wet her hair and then rode a motorcycle Rarity yay they save me S2E10.png|Rarity glad to see Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash coming to her aid. Spike swipes at Fluttershy and RD with tail S2E10.png Rarity sees Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash fall S02E10.png|"Girls!!" Rarity my... S2E10.png|"My..." Rarity cape S2E10.png|"Cape!!" Rarity sad eyed S2E10.png|Sad eyed. Spike doesn't want to listen to Rarity S2E10.png Rarity use me weapon S2E10.png|"Use me as a weapon against my own friends!" Rarity horrible as it is S2E10.png|"Which as horrible as it is, I can imagine..." Rarity because you're dragon S2E10.png|"Because you're a dragon!" Rarity but this!!! S2E10.png|"But this!" Rarity dramatic effect S2E10.png|Rarity biting hold of her cape. Rarity crime against fashion S2E10.png|"Is a crime against fashion!!!" Rarity cute angry face S2E10.png|Even when Rarity is angry she still looks cute. Spike right before noticing Rarity's ruby S2E10.png Giant Spike's gaze zooms in on ruby S2E10.png Rarity "Huh, what is he looking at?" S2E10.png|Huh, what is he looking at? Rarity makes connection S2E10.png|Rarity is connecting the thoughts of the beast. Rarity not this S2E10.png|Oh no! He's looking at the Fire Ruby! Rarity not getting gem S2E10.png|"Oh no you are not getting this gem!" Rarity given to me S2E10.png|"This was given to me by my dear friend..." Rarity Spikey-Wikey S2E10.png|"Spikey-Wikey." Rarity kindest and sweetist S2E10.png|"The kindest and sweetest." Rarity most generous dragon S2E10.png|"And most generous dragon ever!" Rarity too precious S2E10.png|"And it's too precious to me to give to a greedy beast like you." Flashback Spike places ruby in Rarity's hand S2E10.png Flashback Rarity astonished by Spike's generosity S2E10.png Flashback Rarity grateful for ruby S2E10.png|"I... I don't know what to say. This is just so generous." Flashback Rarity leans in to kiss Spike's cheek S2E10.png Spike looking at Rarity right before shrinking S2E10.png|"Oh, what now? I suppose you'll be eating me or something?" Spike shrinking S2E10.png|Spike starts shrinking back into his normal baby dragon self. Spike why yes S2E10.png|Rarity finally knows it's Spike. Spike begins to open up to Rarity S02E10.png|Rarity, I have a secret... Rarity hushing Spike S2E10.png|I know Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash day's work S2E10.png|Rarity seems to agree with Rainbow Dash. Rarity notices S2E10.png|Rarity quickly takes notice of Spike. Rarity absolutely proud S2E10.png|"Spike, I just have to tell you how absolutely proud I am of you." Rarity sincere yes S2E10.png|"Yes." Rarity it was you S2E10.png|"It was you who stopped..." Rarity well you S2E10.png|"W-well you, from destroying Ponyville" Spike oh you S2E10.png|Rarity with her Spikey-Wikey. Rarity epic S2E10.png|Rarity looks epic in this shot. Rarity showing off happiness S2E10.png|Rarity showing off her happy grace. Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Applejack and Rarity looking out of train window S2E11.png Pinkie in my hat S2E11.png|Rarity did not expect to see Pinkie Pie there Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.png Ponies walking through town S2E11.png Main ponies in Canterlot S02E11.png Main cast in snow S2E11.png Pinkie with wheel feet S2E11.png Ponies laughing S2E11.png The play S2E11.png Twilight "what an honor" S02E11.png Rarity putting blush on Twilight S2E11.png Rarity pushing Fluttershy S2E11.png Rarity and Fluttershy surprised S2E11.png Fluttershy Scared S2E11.png Ponies shouting S2E11.png Lyra Heartstrings opening the door for Princess Platinum S02E11.png Princess Platinum entering S2E11.png Leader Meeting S02E11.png Solution S02E11.png Platinum, Hurricane and Puddinghead arguing S2E11.png Princess Platinum stands accused S2E11.png Princess Platinum takes a stand S2E11.png Princess Platinum talks to Chancellor Puddinghead S2E11.png 'A earth pony with no ideas' S2E11.png Commander Hurricane 'What a shocker!' S2E11.png Princess Platinum makes her advance S2E11.png Commander Hurricane makes her literal advance S2E11.png Princess Platinum stands shocked S2E11.png Rarity put crown wrong way S2E11.png Princess Platinum leaving the summit S2E11.png The tribe leaders tumble out of the summit S2E11.png Spike narrating 2 S2E11.png Three leaders "We must find a new land!" S02E11.png Rarity - Princess Platinum S2E11.png Twilight Sparkle "Yes, your majesty" S2E11.png Clover the Clever giving Princess Platinum a hoof tub S2E11.png Jelly hoof S2E11.png Rarity be so hard S2E11.png|"Finding a new land will be so hard!" Rarity all worth it S2E11.png|"But it'll all be worth it." Rarity "Don't you agree?" S2E11.png|"Don't you agree?" Rarity sees obstacle S2E11.png|Rarity spots an obstacle. Rarity screaming S2E11.png|Stoooooop!!! It's just a stream S2E11.png Rarity riding Twilight S2E11.png|Pony Ride: This is how it's supposed to be done Rarity with jewels S2E11.png Princess Platinum laying in front of the unicorn flag S2E11.png Commander Hurricane, Chancellor Puddinghead and Princess Platinum arguing S02E11.png Rarity confronted by Commander Hurricane S2E11.png|Commander Hurricane confronted Princess Platinum. Rarity putting Twilight in front of RD S2E11.png Rainbow Dash with snow on her face S2E11.png Rarity making derp face S2E11.png Arguing in the cave S2E11.png Rarity be jewels inside S2E11.png|"There could be jewels inside." Chancellor Puddinghead with her rock S2E11.png Rarity engulfed by ice S2E11.png|Princess Platimun being engulfed by ice. Blocked entrance S2E11.png Rarity Pegasi are brutes! S2E11.png|Pegasi are brutes! Rarity Brutes S02E11.png Rarity engulfed by ice S2E11.png Unfrozen friends reunite in cave S2E11.png Rarity enjoying Twi company S2E11.png|Princess Platinum enjoying the sun with Clover the Clever. Rarity and Pinkie Pie smile hug S2E11.png|I love you too Pinkie. Audience cheers when Equestria flag is planted onstage S2E11.png Curtain rises on Main 6 before the Heart Carol S2E11.png Main 6 and Spike take a bow S2E11.png Pinkie hugs Rainbow during The Heart Carol S2E11.png Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, and Rainbow singing S02E11.png Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight and Rarity singing S02E11.png|Rarity and Twilight singing their hearts out. Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png Twilight talking to Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie backstage after play S2E11.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rarity S2E11.png Rarity feel cold breeze S2E11.png|Talk about a rough breeze. Rarity getting yell by AJ S2E11.png|Applejack is yelling at me. Main 6 bicker again about open window S2E11.png Main ponies S2E11 Shocked.png Rainbow Dash S2E11 I Got It.png Five friends laugh as Rainbow Dash agrees to close window S2E11.png Baby Cakes Applejack finally here S2E13.png|You asleep? Looking through glass S2E13.png Rarity I wonder filly or colt S2E13.png|"I wonder if its a filly or a colt." Rarity & Rainbow Dash astounded S2E13.png|Twins?? Rarity & Rainbow Dash uhh what S2E13.png|What...? Rarity & Rainbow Dash where she go S2E13.png|Hey where did she go?? Rainbow Dash aw yeah S2E13.png|Yeah say it as it is Rainbow. Rainbow Dash all over the place S2E13.png|How come Fluttershy didn't say anything? Rarity magic surges S2E13.png|"Baby unicorns get strange magic surges that come and go." Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png Rarity oh... S2E13.png|"Oh..." Rarity no no no S2E13.png|"No, no, no, no." Rarity I'm flattered you think S2E13.png|"I'm flattered that you would think about me though." Category:Character gallery pages